


Ruined Date

by lebookster



Series: Stephcass Week 2016 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Interrupted Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebookster/pseuds/lebookster
Summary: So far, four dates have been ruined because of supervillains. Cass doesn't know if she can handle a fifth one being ruined.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kinda a sequel to what I did for Stephcass Week Day 1, but you don't need to read it to read this one. 
> 
> This is for Stephcass Week, Day 2 which is villains.

Cassandra was pissed. If one more date with Stephanie was ruined because a supervillain decided their date nights were the perfect night to lay out their plans to Gotham, she was going to seriously hurt someone. 

Their first date was perfect, but that was the only date that was perfect. Every one they had since then was interrupted by someone. Their second date was ruined by Firefly who was robbing a bank but almost ended up burning the whole city down. Their third date was ruined by Scarecrow who was about to infect the city with his fear gas. Their fourth date was ruined by Mr. Freeze who was extremely close to turning Gotham into the Arctic. Their fifth date was ruined by none other than Stephanie’s father, Cluemaster who somehow made it out of Blackgate and went on to simply terrorize Stephanie. 

So far it has been four dates that have been ruined by supervillains. Stephanie wasn’t as bothered about it, but Cassandra was enraged. All Cass wanted was one date where they weren’t interrupted. Normally Cass was cool and collected, but now her anger radiated off her. Her brothers realized Cass’s annoyance and decided to look after the city while Steph and Cass were on a date. They were only to contact them if it was something they couldn’t handle on their own. 

Cass was thankful but not optimistic. With all that happened with their last few dates, she doubted it would be different now, but she was willing to give it a chance. 

So they went on their date. They decided to keep it a low key date, just a nice dinner at a small restaurant. Stephanie talked about school and Disney movies and Cass listened intently. Cass loved it when Stephanie rambled on and on about everything, she thought it was cute. 

It was a good thirty minutes until they heard a voice in their ear. More specifically, Dick’s voice in their ear. “Hey Cass, Steph, sorry to interrupt but we kinda need your help.”

“You said you’ll keep things covered,” Cass growled.

“Um yeah, I know, but we’re in deep water and we need your help.”

“What’s the problem?” Steph asked with surprising amount of patience. 

“Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn got us tied up,” Dick said with a embarrassment in his voice. 

“The five of you couldn’t stop yourselves from getting captured by Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn?” Cass asked with a bit more aggression than she would’ve liked. 

“They became a lot more powerful,” he replied, still feeling embarrassed. 

“We’ll find you soon,” Stephanie said, “just stay put.”

Stephanie pulled out their bag from beneath the table and they went into the bathrooms to change into their costumes. They traced the trackers on them to the middle of the city. There were vines and trees covering any surface they could find and in the middle were Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, Robin, and Lark with vines squeezing them tightly from the shoulders down. 

“Why isn’t Batman here?” Spoiler asked. “You’d think he’d be here when Ivy does something like this." 

“Mission with Batwoman,” Orphan replied. 

“Of course, always gone at the most inconvenient moments. So, what’s the plan?”

“You get them,” Orphan said pointing to her brothers, “I get them,” she pointed to Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn down the street with vines and trees following them. 

“All right,” Spoiler said, “be careful.” She always said that, even if it was unnecessary. Cass liked that Steph cared for her like that. 

Spoiler sneaked her way to the boys tied up in vines while Orphan sneaked behind Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. 

Spoiler’s job wasn’t that hard, once she got Robin out of the vines, he helped her get the others out and they were free in no time. 

“I seriously have to ask, how did the five of you all go down this easy?”

“We did not go down easy,” Robin grumbled and crossed his arms.

“Uh yes we did, Robin,” Lark said. Robin glared at him but Lark just shrugged it off. “You know it’s true, don’t deny it. But seriously, Ivy is crazy powerful, like more powerful than she already is. No idea how or why.”

“We can question that later,” Nightwing said, “we need to help Orphan now.”

The rest of the boys seemed to agree so Spoiler followed them to the end of the street. They found Orphan simultaneously punching Harley and kicking Ivy. She then kicked Ivy off her feet and she fell to the ground. Ivy grumbled but didn’t get up. Orphan then threw Harley’s mallet towards the them and Spoiler caught it. Orphan was about to throw a punch to Harley’s face until Ivy yelled “WAIT!” 

She kept her stance, but looked down at Ivy. “What,” she growled to Ivy, it was truly a terrifying sight. They saw a tiny shiver run through Ivy. 

“I’ll get rid of all of this if you don’t hurt Harley,” Ivy said. Ivy could’ve been lying but Cass could tell with the look in her eyes that she wasn’t.

“Do it now,” Orphan said, her voice was still angry but it was softer. The vines and trees started to disappear from the streets and buildings until everything went back to what it once was. “Don’t do it again,” she said as she dropped her arm to her side. 

Harley and Ivy nodded but they all knew they were lying. She didn’t do anything about it now, she’ll deal with it when the time comes. 

Orphan walked up to the rest of them and Nightwing asked: “Did you know why they were doing all of this?” 

“They were on a date,” Orphan said, her voice seemed even angrier now. 

“We stopped our date to stop their date,” Spoiler said with a bit of humor in her voice, but she was almost as angry as her girlfriend. “Ironic.”

“More like annoying,” Orphan replied. 

“Well, you guys can still continue your date,” Lark said. “The night is still young or whatever.”

Spoiler and Orphan looked at each other and nodded. 

“Okay,” Orphan said. “But don’t interrupt us again.”

“Promise,” Nightwing said. 

Orphan looked at him before she and Spoiler ran across the city back to their date. Perhaps this wasn’t a perfect date, but Cassandra could live with it since she finally got spend time with her girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://casscainistheloveofmylife.tumblr.com/)


End file.
